Romancing the Delicate
by Kirin Hino
Summary: Set in present day. Naruto and his buddies attend a regular high school. A new girl moves to town and Naruto is inexplicably drawn to her. She makes him want to be better and he hardly knows himself when he's in the same room with her. These feelings always subside but this time they increase and he is faced with a decision...love her or cut her out and save his reputation. All OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters. I do own the plot of this story however.**

**Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfiction, I am not sure how well this is going to go but I wanted to give it a try. I had originally started writing this with different names but changed my mind halfway through so if I missed a name and it doesn't make sense I apologize profusely. I edited this thing a lot in my quest to rename all the characters but I am only human. I am looking forward to reviews whether positive or constructive and hope to make any future stories better. This story is rated M but it doesn't get steamy until later chapters and I will try to update often.

* * *

Moving, her dad had said. Start packing he had said. Hinata looked around her room and at the boxes her dad propped up against her wall. She scowled she didn't want to move but her dad got a letter in the mail saying his father had died and he was needed immediately. He said he knew what it was about and that they were moving and that is all he would tell her. She sighed and went over to the boxes, she put one together and starting dumping stuff she knew she wouldn't need immediate use of into the box.

"Hinata! It's time for school," her dad hollered at her from the hallway.

That made her scowl even more, moving during the summer was not her ideal way to spend it but she had no choice so she decided to accept it. It was good exercise but that was the only comfort she got from this whole thing. She sighed and jerked her very worn backup up off the floor. She met her dad out in the hallway and refused to look at him. She heard him sigh then he disappeared into his study without saying a word. She fumed as she walked to school and then up the hallway, heading to her locker. Out of the corner of her vision she saw a body come into view and voice said in a perfect Irish accent, "Top o' th mornin' ta ya, lass."

She looked over at her friend. He had sand colored hair that he just let lay on his head and it was damp this morning and blue eyes. He was tall and had a swimmer's body, Hinata thought he was gorgeous and she knew that he knew it but it didn't make him arrogant or anything. He was still sweet to her. She smiled at her friend, "Hi Jake, have swim practice this morning?"

He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug and dropped the accent, "Yeah. Coach is killing us with these early morning practices. He's trying to get us ready for the big swim meet this weekend. Are you coming?"

"To the swim meet? Of course! I'm going to have this ridiculously enormous banner with your name printed on it."

He laughed and said, "You'd better. We're hanging out this summer right?"

Hinata sighed and stopped walking and made him stop with her by grabbing his arm, "I have some really bad news."

He picked up on the somber note in her voice and ducked his head to peer into her face, "Hinata? What's wrong? What happened?"

"My dad got a letter in the mail from his family.."

Jake made a few noises of disbelief, "I thought that was a good thing."

"Yeah well it would be," she lifted her eyes and said; "But his father died and now he wants to go to live in some place called Kohona."

Jake stared at her in shock, "Live?"

She nodded. He said, "You're moving!?"

She nodded again and looked away. Suddenly Jake yanked her into his arms and he held her there in a vise like grip, "Nope! If I don't let you go, he can't take you away. Not my best friend!"

She laughed and half heartedly pushed at his arms, "Come on Jake. It won't be too bad. You can come visit me and I'll beg my dad to let me come visit you. I'll get a cell phone and we can text and stay in touch that way."

He still didn't release her and he laid his head on her shoulder she realized she didn't want him to let her go. He was her best friend and she was going to soak up as much of him as she could. She walked into the hall with Jake attached to her back, his arms were around her waist and it took some coordinating but a few steps before her locker they were able to walk without him stepping on the backs of her shoes. She got to her locker and it was right next to her friend Josh's locker. He laughed when he saw Jake holding her and he said, "You have an ugly Jake growth on your back."

Jake let go of her with one hand long enough to flip Josh off causing him to laugh. She opened her locker and pulled out the book she would need and shoved several others into it and slammed it shut. Josh finished with his locker and turned to her, "So, Hina tell me why he won't let you go."

"I'm moving."

Before she could blink Josh had a hold of her from the front. She sighed and said, "Alright guys! Only one of you can hold me."

That starting a shoving match between Jake and Josh and since neither of them let go she was jostled back and forth. She laughed and pushed away from both. It took a little work but she was able to wiggle free.

"Go to class you two," she walked away and a second later Jake appeared at her side, "My class is close to yours so I'll go with you." As they walked Jake said, "So when do you leave?"

"After the school year is over."

Jake through an arm around her shoulders, "That's in two weeks."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in close and asked, "Do you need help packing or anything?"

She shrugged, "Like you said I have two weeks and I don't organize any of my stuff, but I would like for you to come help me, that way we can spend more time together."

Jake nodded and they got to Hinata's class so they stopped at the door and he said, "I'll come get you after class."

She nodded and he disappeared into the crowded hall. She waited until the two-minute warning and then went into her classroom.

After school he went home with her, her dad was already home, apparently he got off early to pack. She went inside and called out a greeting to her dad, she was still mad at him but he was still her dad. He appeared in the door way, "Hinata," he smiled at Jake, "Hello Jake."

"Hello Hiashi," Jacob said.

"Going to help my daughter pack?"

"Yes sir, and possibly smuggle her out and lock her in my closet."

Hiashi chuckled, "I know this isn't the ideal way to keep being friends but I imagine we could work something out. Maybe your parents will let you come with us to help us move."

Jake shrugged, "I'll ask them."

Hinata grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hallway to her room at the back. She shut the door once she was in her room. He was looking around at all the boxes, "Damn."

"What?"

He turned to look at her and his eyes were serious, "I was kind of hoping it was one big prank you were trying to kill me with."

Hinata didn't say anything, she just looked at him. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Alright. Are we starting with your panties?"

She grabbed her brush off her table and threw it at him. It bounced off his chest and he just laughed, "I'm kidding. I see that half filled box lying there with the contents of your book shelf. I'll help you empty the rest of it."

They worked most of the afternoon in companionable chatter while they packed. Around six Hiashi appeared in the doorway and said, "I'm thinking of ordering a pizza for dinner if you're hungry."

"I'm starved."

"Jake, what about you?"

"Pizza sounds great."

Hiashi nodded and walked out. Jake dropped what he was holding into the box and then went and collapsed on her bed, "I'm exhausted."

She sat next to him, "Well you spent most of the afternoon packing!"

"That's true, you are a slave driver. Whenever I'd think I was about to get a break you'd make me tackle something else."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! This is nothing to you with your swimming."

He shrugged, "Different kind of work, works different muscles, love."

"Whatever. Let's go see if there is soda in the fridge."

Jake lunged to his feet, "Huzzah! The master is going to let me have a drink."

She tossed him a mock stern look and said, "I expect to be addressed correctly!"

He ducked his head and nodded meekly, "Yessum."

They both burst out laughing and walked down the hall which she noticed was bare and into the kitchen. Hinata went to the fridge and Jake picked up the phone without asking if he could use it. He'd been Hinata's friend for so long her house was like a second home to him. She wondered who he was calling when he said, "Hi mom."

Ah.

"Yes I'm with Hinata. For the hundredth time we are not dating, we are just friends…I know I spend a lot of time with her, she's my friend," he threw her a look and rolled his eyes, she chuckled, "Mom, I'm calling because Hiashi invited me to stay for dinner…I know what my curfew is mom…When I get home tonight I want to ask you and Will something. More you. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and grinned at Hinata. She grinned back. She walked around to the table and sat down, he sat across from her and she looked him over. He was really good-looking; she wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. All the years she's known him he never had a girlfriend. She knew a couple of girls who would give their arms and legs just to receive a smile from him. Everyone at their school thought they were an item and she knew some girls who would love to kill her and take her place as Jake's friend but he never even gave them or anyone a thought. She mused that over in her mind until Jake's soft chuckle brought her back to reality, "Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said and sat up straighter, knowing Jake caught her.

"You were staring at me. Why? See something you like?"

That brought a peal of laughter out of her, "That's a good one Jake, but now that you mention it I was actually thinking in all the years I've known you, you never had a girlfriend. I wondered why."

Jake's eyes bored into hers for a moment before he shrugged and said, "No one really caught my attention."

That confused her there were plenty of girls out there who were beautiful and even more who were fun-loving and outgoing.

"Maybe your standards are too high."

That made him laugh, "Hinata…would you like to know why I never had a girlfriend?"

"I asked."

He sat up and it looked like he was prepared to do battle, "Alright, it's because I haven't met a single girl who measures up to you."

Deafening silence fell in the kitchen, Hinata stared at Jake and Jake stared at Hinata. Finally Hinata cleared her throat and asked, "Me?"

"It's not like you're thinking and perhaps it was wrong of me to let you think that but the thing is you are my best friend and we get along great and for that reason I cannot let myself think of you in any other way, it would ruin things and frankly it freaks me out. Before you get too offended, you are gorgeous and I think you would make a great girlfriend but for another lucky guy. I don't want to ruin what we have and so instead I've been waiting for a girl who is like you but not you. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. It did make sense and Jake was right. If they tried to date it would be awkward, especially now that she was moving. She looked over at Jake again and tried to think of him that way just to see what it would be like. It wasn't working. He was her friend Jake, not a potential lover or anything even close to that, she couldn't picture being with him in a romantic way and so she stopped thinking about it, he reached over and poked her cheek, "Stop staring at me."

She blushed, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yeah? You think too much."

She didn't say anything. She knew he was right. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until her dad walked in with the pizza.

School ended and Hinata knew they were moving that weekend. As the weekend drew closer she and Jake were inseparable, her dad even consented to let him sleep over as long as he slept on the couch. The day they would move came and Hinata was so happy that Jake was going with them and staying until the end of the summer, when he would have to return for school. Her dad had shipped most of their stuff earlier in the week. Furniture would be arriving by tomorrow so they opted to fly up and be there before the movers were there. On the plane Hiashi didn't sit next to them, he and Jake's parents had to buy Jake's ticket last-minute so Hiashi took the seat reserved for Jake and let him sit next to Hinata. Not that it mattered, Jake passed out ten minutes into the flight and Hinata soon followed. The plane touching down jarred her and she nudged Jake until he looked at her sleepily, "What?"

"We arrived."

He leaned across her lap to look out. She pressed herself back against the seat as much as she could and blushed profusely; the side of Jake's head was brushing up against her breasts.

"It sure is cloudy."

She let out a sigh of relief; maybe he didn't notice what his face was touching. When he pulled away he grinned at her letting her know he knew exactly what was touching his head. He ruffled her hair and threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her head down until it rested on his shoulder.

"Jake?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm loving on my friend as much as I can because soon I won't be able to. Don't worry I'm sure tomorrow I'll be tormenting you so soak this up while you can, sweetheart."

They got to baggage claim and grabbed their bags. As soon as they stepped outside the sky opened up and it started to pour. They stood under an awning while they waited for the shuttle. Hinata looked up at the sky and said, "It's going to be like this all the time," she glanced up at Jake and shrugged, "That's what I hear."

"Lots of rain and no sun huh? You're going to lose that tan you've tried to get."

She punched him on the arm as the shuttle pulled up.

An hour later they were in their rental car and pulling passed the gate that led into the driveway of their new house, the rain slowed and was barely sprinkling. A woman came out of the house and her dad got out of the car and went over to talk to her. Hinata got out of the car and stood staring up at her new home. It was enormous with several buildings. The yard she was in had the greenest grass she had ever seen in her life and it even sported a stone pond that Hinata supposed held goldfish at some point but it was empty at the moment. The living room sported two bay windows and the front door looked a lot larger than it should have been with a brass knocker. Jake came up behind her and said, "Not too bad right?"

Hinata shrugged, walked over to her dad and said, "Can I have the key please?"

Her father looked at her and said, "It's open," and went back to talking to the woman. Hinata walked back over to Jake and said, "Let's go see my room."

Jake hoisted one of her bags and his own over his shoulders and followed her inside. The door opened up right into the living room and she noticed it was at least twice as large as the one in their old home. They passed by the kitchen which was huge with an island in this middle of it and that island had a built-in cutting board and a sink. Hinata shook her head, threw Jake a look and went upstairs. She peeked into one bedroom saw it was the master and promptly shut the door. Jake was down the hall and opened another door and smiled triumphantly, "Here you are."

Hinata lifted her other bag and went down the hall. She peeked in and saw that her stuff had already been brought up. Her bed was propped against the wall, her frame laying on the floor. Her boxes stacked neatly against the other wall. She dropped her suitcase and sat down on it. Jake came over and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hinata put her head in her hands, "I don't want to be here. I want to stay with you."

Jake grabbed one of her boxes and pulled it over to sit on it he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Hey, it'll be okay. This is a good thing for your dad. I want you to stay too but we can talk on the phone every night and we can take turns visiting each other during the summer. You got that new cell phone and we can text each other constantly."

Hinata pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. A picture of Jake kissing her cheek greeted her. She went into contacts and Jake's number was the only one programmed into her phone, "You're the only one I can contact."

He laughed and pulled her close to kiss her hair, "You'll make new friends soon enough and I'll get forgotten in the huge contact list you're sure to have."

Hinata looked up at Jake, "I could never forget you."

A look came into Jake's eyes but before she could identify it he stood and cleared his throat, "Well this display of emotion is starting to make me nauseous so let's do something else."

"Like unpack?"

Jake put his hand over his heart and said, "I'm so tired from all the packing you made me do. How about you unpack and I'll watch."

Hinata raised one eyebrow and shoved him, "You're a big tough guy, you can help. Don't make a lady do all the work."

"Lady? What lady?"

She punched him on the arm for that.

It was the first day of a new school in a new town, senior year. Usually not the worst year but in a new school with no reputation was a bad year in any teenagers life. Hinata sighed and rolled from her bed. Her room was still stacked high with boxes of her stuff. She and Jake didn't get a lot done while he was here and she found she did not care.

She did not look forward to living in a town where everyone knew each other; she preferred the hustle and bustle of the big city, but she lived with her dad and had to go wherever her dad went. Her mom ran off when she was just a baby and never called or tried to be a part of her daughter's life.

She took off her pajamas and squinted at herself in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection. Not nearly impressive. Her breasts were the only feature she had that said, hey I'm a girl and she tried to keep those hidden most of the time, she didn't want anyone's attention drawn there. She examined her legs and snorted, yeah like those would ever pass as sexy. She wanted to make a good impression since she had no reputation. At first she was mad with her dad for making her move and did the normal teenage thing and rebelled and never let her dad hear the end of it but then she decided it really didn't matter she had no real friends except Jake. Sure she had a reputation and she was well liked in her old school and she had a few friends she just never hung out with them outside of school aside from Jake. Although in a town like this she figured she'd probably have no chance to hang out with friends outside of school.

"Hinata!" Her father called, "Get down here, you're going to be late for school."

She rolled her eyes and thought '_like I care'_, pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt that was a tad too big for her, whipped her long so black it was blue hair back into a ponytail and dashed downstairs before her dad came up and got her.

She pulled her shoes on at the door, grabbed her backpack off the sofa and ran outside just in time to see her dad backing out of the garage. It was raining. Great! That was going to do wonders for her hair. She sighed and locked the front door behind her and ran to get into the car before the water destroyed her hair. Her dad looked at her and started laughing. He reached up and smoothed her hair that escaped from her ponytail back and said, "You, my daughter, are too much." He handed her a brown paper sack. Her lunch.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for my girl."

Her dad pulled up into the half circle drop off that the school had and after hugging her dad she hesitated.

Her dad laid his hand on her arm, causing her to look at him, "Sweetie, you're going to be fine. I know you don't know anyone here but think of it as a fresh start."

That's exactly how she was thinking of it and that's what made her hesitate. Starting over was fatal for a teenager. Especially a shy one. She would be a loner for a few weeks, then maybe make some friends in her classes but she would eat lunch alone and walk to classes alone for a long time, but no sense in letting her dad know that. She glanced outside and then back at him, received a smile of encouragement and then got out of the car.

She looked around as her dad drove away trying to decide where the administration office would be. She caught sight of a flag pole and decided that couldn't be too far from the office, in every other school she attended the flag pole was right outside. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and headed off in that direction. As she walked she noticed she was attracting a lot of stares. She quickened her pace. As she got closer she realized she guessed right, there was a brick building behind the flag pole that had administration written across the top in large white letters.

She walked in and stopped in her tracks at the chaos before her, she felt the door handle bump her from behind but she didn't move. Students were in a line that went out the door, adults were running from one room to another and papers were flying everywhere. Kids were talking to each other. It was loud and unorganized; she was accustomed to noise but not the chaos. In her other school everything was organized. There was a box or an office for just about everything. Each principle had their own office, granted it was in the same building but the nurse's office was a different building as well as the counselors, this one looked like everything was clumped together. Her school was in a larger city and probably had the funds to be organized, this one probably made do with what they had.

She felt the door leave her backside a moment before she felt a tap on her shoulder; she whirled around to see who it was. A man with spiky blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes smiled at her and said in a very sexy masculine voice that left her weak in the knees, "Excuse me."

Hinata blushed and immediately stepped to the side, she couldn't help but notice his orange t-shirt stretch across his chest as he turned in an instinctive effort to be as far away from a stranger as possible while coming through the door or the way the sleeves were tight around his muscular arms. He smiled at her once again and it felt a little hotter to her, "Crazy isn't it?"

She could only nod.

He chuckled a little and teased, "You're full of words. I like that."

He winked at her before he turned and disappeared into the chaos. She felt behind her for the wall and leaned heavily against it. What just happened?

Oh right! The cutest guy she had ever clapped eyes on in her entire life, including Jake, just talked to her and even teased her and she just stood there and gaped like an idiot!

She dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. Well that was probably the last time she would see him. She figured maybe in passing but life was not kind enough to actually put him in one of her classes.

The bell rang and the place became deserted. Half the line disappeared and Hinata went over to stand in it. She wasn't sure what to do and the line leading into the office probably led to information and it seemed like a smart start.

Before she could blink she was standing in front of a woman and on her desk sat a name plate that informed Hinata that her name was Shizune, she had a kind smile on her face and said sweetly, "Can I help you, miss?"

Hinata smiled back at her and said, "Yes. I'm new here and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go."

The woman looked down at a list she had on her desk and said, "Hyuga, Hinata?"

She nodded, surprised.

Shizune smiled at Hinata's surprised look and said, "It's a rather small town and this school isn't very big, my dear."

Right!

The woman stood and Hinata watched as the woman bounced around her area clearly in tune with her job and she was quick and precise in her movements. She walked back to the desk with some papers in hand, reached behind her and pulled another paper out of the printer and handed Hinata a map of the school and her schedule, "I believe these are the ones you wanted."

She barely scanned the paper before shoving it into her pocket, "They are fine, thank you."

Shizune handed her a hand written note and said, "You registered a little late so you'll need to have each teacher sign this," she slapped a piece of paper on the desk in front of Hinata, "and bring it back to me at the end of the day so I can get it all updated," she set another piece of paper on top of the first one and continued, "this will get you into first period and stop by the nurse's office on your way, she likes to get to know all the kids."

"Okay. Thank you."

Hinata left the office and luckily for her the nurse's office was in the same building so she only had to go one room over. She pulled the door open and stopped dead when she came face to face with the spiky blonde haired boy.

He grinned at her, "Ah, it's the girl I couldn't get to stop talking," Hinata blushed and his grin deepened, "And so pretty when she blushes."

Hinata knew her face was flaming and tried to hide behind her ponytail. The boy chuckled and a female voice chided, "Naruto, stop that! Leave the poor girl alone. Go restock gauze."

The boy gave the nurse a mock salute and turned to face the cabinets. Hinata looked up and met a pair of kind blue eyes set into a very pretty face, framed by short blonde hair.

"Hello. I'm Nurse Tsunade."

Hinata took her offered hand, "I'm Hyuga, Hinata."

"Hinata, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well Hinata, if you ever need anything just come visit me. The students come to me for advice most of the time. I don't even know why we have counselors, they do nothing."

Hinata smiled at the nurse's joke even though she didn't think it was very funny, "I'll remember that."

The phone rang and Tsunade said, "Oh I have to get that. Get to class and I'll see you later." She disappeared into her office.

Hinata watched her go and knew she would never see that person for anything other than sickness. She was a suffer in silence kind of person. She glanced at Naruto and caught him staring at her intensely. He smiled and said, "See you around."

She didn't do anything except nearly bolt out of the nurse's office before she made a bigger fool of herself or fall on her face since it seemed her knees were done with holding her up. As she was making her way to her first class she was mentally kicking herself. Why she couldn't seem to string two words together in that guy's presence was beyond her. He probably thought she was stupid. She felt stupid.

She found her class and walked in. To her surprise it was mostly empty. There were five students sitting down. The teacher was a younger woman who looked to be in her thirties, she was wearing a long flowing dress that looked like you'd find it on someone back in the sixties. Her hair was brown and it hung down her back and it looked like the hair in those shampoo commercials and Hinata wondered which shampoo it was. She wore plastic bracelets on her wrists that clacked together when she moved her arms, an anklet on each ankle and sandals on her feet completed her outfit. The teacher looked up when she entered and said, "Hello. I'm Ms. Kim."

"Um…Hyuga, Hinata, am I in the right class?"

"Yes. Ms. Hyuga you are, it's always like this on the first day. Kids put off going to class as long as possible claiming they weren't sure where to go, which is of course a load of crap but it holds up. Let me have your paper and please choose a seat."

Hinata looked around her the walls were painted with different play names, not that it was weird since it was a drama class, and she just thought it was cool looking. There were tables instead of desks and two chairs to a table and three rows of tables. She chose a seat in the middle row, in front of a cute boy with brown hair and who smiled at her as she sat down.

Ms. Kim said, "We'll just wait for a few moments for the others to get here."

The boy behind her leaned forward and said, "You're Hinata right?"

She turned in her seat to look at him, "Yeah."

"My name is Kiba. If you'd like I can show you around later?"

"Well I have a map. I'm pretty sure I'll be alright."

"Maps aren't as good as a real person who knows his way around this place."

"I'll be fine."

He shrugged and said, "Well if you need help you can ask me."

Hinata nodded and faced the front, thinking that Kiba was way over eager to help her. Kind of like a dog trying to please his master. She missed Jake. Soon enough another soul entered the room, and then another until the classroom was nearly full.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat."

Hinata looked up from her doodling and saw a girl standing next to her dressed just like her and her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"What?"

"I said you're in my seat."

Hinata was not going to move that was ridiculous. In a rare burst of courage replied, "I don't see your name on it."

"I sat there yesterday."

"So? Sit somewhere else. This seat and I have grown close."

The girl glared at her and sat down directly in front of her. She rolled her eyes and went back to doodling.

Ms. Kim called the class to order and took roll. Hinata learned that the girl was Yamanaka, Ino and she obviously had an attitude problem since Ms. Kim mumbled damn it under her breath after she called that name before she continued. When she got to Hinata's name and she answered Ino turned in her seat to glare at her. She only raised her eyebrows.

She sat at her desk and knew this class was an easy A. Ms. Kim was nice enough but she tended to get easily distracted and never really got to anything drama related. Hinata hated that, she loved drama and wanted to get to it. She hoped it was only a first day kind of thing otherwise the long days were going to kill her. Ms. Kim breezed around the room and lounged against certain tables as she talked about a new thing she got when the bell rang and she heaved a sigh of relief, she didn't care about Ms. Kim's new puppy. She gathered her stuff up and started to leave when she felt eyes on her and knew Ino was glaring daggers at her back. She ignored it all and continued out the door. She stopped when she got outside and pulled her schedule out of her pocket.

Drama III Theater.

'_Wait, what?' _she thought. That wasn't right. She was just in drama and she was not doing that class twice. She trudged back up to the office and went inside. Shizune looked up and smiled, "Ah, Miss Hyuga, back already?"

"I have drama printed twice on my schedule and I know that's not right."

Shizune pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "Let me see it."

Hinata set the schedule in her hand and she said, "Ah yes. I see, one moment."

She turned towards her computer and a few moments the printer spit out a new schedule, "Here are, dear, government for second period," she scrawled another note out and said, "Take this with you."

Hinata took it and left the office. She looked down at the schedule and saw that it said Government Y106.

Y?

Hinata reached into her pocket and was unfolding her map when Kiba appeared out of nowhere and asked, "Lost?"

She jumped and groaned silently and said, "Not lost just unsure of where to go."

"That's usually called lost. Can I see your schedule?"

She handed it to him with a sigh but he didn't seem to notice and he said, "Oh. Yucca. That's the building up the hill here. It used to be an old ninja school way back in the day."

"Where is it on the map?"

Kiba looked over her shoulder and then pointed to it, "It's that one. Hard to see since it looks like its set apart because the path isn't printed on there, my next class is up there. I'll walk with you."

Hinata shoved her papers back in her pocket and resigned herself to being hounded by Kiba for at least a week, at least she wasn't walking to class alone.

She put her foot to the path leading up to that little building with Kiba at her side.

She followed him as he made his way through the building, which was really quiet since class was in session, looking for her classroom. They were almost at the end of the hall when he stopped and said, "Y one oh six, my lady."

She rolled her eyes at him making him laugh and he briefly touched her shoulder before he disappeared down the hall. The teacher was a very lovely young woman with black hair and beautiful red eyes. She stopped mid sentence when Hinata entered. She clutched her paper and said, "They put me in the wrong class."

The teacher nodded and took her paper.

"Where should I sit?"

The teacher's eyes twinkled and she said, "Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest."

Murmurs ran through the students and a few even giggled and the teacher grinned and said, "Hush. Let her choose."

Hinata blushed, turned and there, before her eyes, was Naruto. She couldn't believe her good fortune. _What are the odds_, she thought and then remembered small town, small school. Right! A few of the other boys were wiggling their eyebrows and trying to smile in sexy ways which made her blush even more and there were a few that were cute but none of them held a candle to Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her and she looked at the teacher with her face flaming. She grinned and said, "Sakura, move."

The girl with pink hair sitting next to Naruto grabbed her things and went to another desk. Hinata walked towards the recently vacated desk and sat down. Naruto smiled a smug smile and said, "Hi. Hinata right?"

"Hello and yes."

"Ah so you can talk."

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "I talked to the nurse with you present."

"True but you didn't talk to me and as punishment I will be calling you Red for the rest of the year."

She had no response for that and she swore softly when she felt her face heat. She went with the truth, "Well, um…I'm a little shy in the presence of…well..." she trailed off and gestured to the beauty that was Naruto.

A grin spread across Naruto's face and he playfully punched her on the arm, "I like you."

Hinata blushed and found she had no answer to that. She quickly looked at her desk and fiddled with her pen.

The teacher, whose name was Ms. Kurenai, called the class to order and began again, she was bouncy and full of life and somehow made government a subject Hinata wanted to hear more about.

Her attention, however, was drawn to the guy sitting next to her. He was the most handsome guy she had ever clapped eyes on. She was pretty sure of that during their brief encounter earlier but now having seen him up close, she knew without a doubt. She noticed little marks on the side of his face that reminded her of whiskers on a cat but she thought they looked absolutely adorable on him. She tugged at her t-shirt and wished for the first time in her life that she had worn one of her smaller, tighter t-shirts.

After class she walked out the classroom door with Naruto and into utter chaos. This made the office this morning seem library quiet. It was loud with kids shouting at friends they saw and it was very crowded, small building lots of students making their way to another classroom. Hinata saw Kiba making his way towards her and groaned. Naruto heard her and looked in the direction she was looking and saw Kiba. He ignored Naruto and smiled at Hinata, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends."

"It's not lunch time."

"I meant when it is. We could meet up in the cafeteria."

Hinata was searching for a polite way to refuse when Naruto spoke up, "Hey. I got this. She's going to eat lunch with me. Let's not overdo it on her first day okay?"

Kiba said nothing; he glared at Naruto before he spun on his heel and stalked off. Hinata turned to Naruto and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and said, "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry; he's just been annoying me since the start of the day. I really wanted to punch him just to get him to shut up."

"Hey don't apologize. Having a pretty girl throw herself at me is quite alright and Kiba is a wank. He used to be really cool and then got it into his head that he was God's gift to women and we had a falling out."

She walked down from Yucca with Naruto and, true to his word, at lunch time ate with just him. She pulled her sandwich out and Naruto started laughing.

She looked at him, "What?"

"Your sandwich."

She looked down at it and felt a hot blush enter her cheeks; her dad had used a cookie cutter and cut the sandwich into the shape of a dinosaur. She smiled a little, "Well yeah. I don't like crust and my dad has made my lunches for as long as I can remember and when I was little I liked dinosaurs so he got this cutter and has used it ever since. He still thinks I'm five."

Naruto nodded, "I see. That's cool that you and your dad are close."

She shrugged and bit the dinosaurs head off. She got a lot of jealous stares thrown her way as she was eating and leaned over towards Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun, you're catching a lot of attention."

Naruto looked at her questioningly, "Kun?"

She blushed and mumbled, "Just a term of endearment I use. If you don't like it I'll stop."

Naruto grinned, "No I like it. So attention? What are you talking about?"

"Girls do a double take of you and then glare at me."

"Creating enemies already?"

"It's your fault."

He shrugged, "So what? I'm not interested in dating anyone just yet. Let them look, let them get jealous."

"Should we correct them?"

"No. If they think you are my girlfriend I can hide behind that and do things my way and not have to deal with headstrong girls coming up to me and asking me out."

"Using me?"

He grinned at her, "Yep," as if to prove his point he threw an arm around her shoulders, "By the way I'm not the only one catching attention."

Hinata glanced around and saw what Hinata was referring too. A guy walked by and was staring at her and ran into a pole. He flushed and quickened his pace in embarrassment. Naruto took this opportunity to look Hinata over. She was wearing a t-shirt that was too large for her but he tried to peer closer without seeming like he was looking and didn't see any reason for her to wear smaller shirts, granted her shirt was big and it billowed out and he couldn't really tell but when it fell against her he didn't see any potential and her pants had a wide leg, he couldn't really tell what condition her legs were in but he was guessing, from the rest of her, unshaved and dry skin. Her arms weren't really dry but her hands were and she didn't seem to care. Her hair was barely brushed and whipped into a careless ponytail. She definitely didn't care to impress anyone and Naruto thought that was weird but also had to admire her for not caring.

A shadow fell over Hinata and she watched Naruto look over her head and his smile faded. Hinata spun around to see who or what was behind her.

There stood the biggest man she had ever seen in her life. He was absolutely enormous. She was pretty sure it was all muscle since she could see it flex as he moved.

Oh and he was glaring at Naruto.

Naruto got to his feet and Hinata realized he wasn't a giant he just looked it because of his clothes and the way they hung on him. Naruto was the same height as him.

"Uzumaki."

"Uchiha."

The man's eyes darkened and she was sure he was going to punch Naruto in the face but then a smile spread over his face and he yanked Naruto over Hinata and into an embrace that she knew would've broken her ribs.

"Naruto! You jackass! I thought you weren't coming here this year. What happened?"

"Well the woman who helps me couldn't get me into that other school."

"Why?"

"The guy who handles that was a jackass. He wanted her to sleep with him to do it. Even though she had all the proper paperwork and we qualified."

Hinata's mouth fell open in shock and she watched the man called Uchiha's eyes narrow.

When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous, "How did she handle that?"

"How do you think? She hit him in the face with her purse and then got him fired but by then I didn't want to go there."

A smile spread across Uchiha's face, "That's awesome." Hinata liked him immediately.

Naruto turned back to Hinata and shrugged at the astonished look on her face, "He had it coming."

"Oh. I'm totally with her on this. She should've hit him in the nuts."

Uchiha burst into loud, hearty laughter, attracting some surprised stares.

Naruto took Hinata by the hands, causing her to blush, and pulled her to her feet and as the other's laughter died down and people went back to their own business the mirth in his eyes faded into something Hinata couldn't name but she could feel the heat. She would have to stay on her toes with this one.

"Who is this beautiful one, Naruto?"

Hinata stopped herself from laughing but she couldn't stop the smile. She knew he misunderstood when he winked at her.

Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes and made the introductions, "Sasuke, this is my new friend Hinata. Hinata, this is Uchiha, Sasuke, womanizer extraordinaire."

Once again he laughed, "Womanizer indeed. Your reputation is worse and more notorious than mine. Have you told our lovely Hinata your wicked ways or is she your next prey that I just ruined for you?"

Hinata turned in astonishment to look at Naruto and he said, "No no. I don't have any wicked ways."

"Bah! Remember Holly? You went out with Holly 2 hours after you broke Kelly's heart and then when you were still dating Holly you saw that smoking hot waitress who couldn't keep her eyes from you at that restaurant I took you to for your birthday and thank God Holly wasn't there or you would've been in a lot of trouble."

"Why," Hinata heard herself ask. She was truly appalled and made a mental note never to date Uzumaki, Naruto.

Naruto growled at Sasuke, "Don't."

"Well," Sasuke continued as if he hadn't heard Naruto, "He and that waitress flirted back and forth all night long. There's something about Naruto that women can't resist. I think it's his eyes but I could be wrong."

Another growl came from Naruto, "Sasuke, stop!"

"Anyway, Naruto got her number and called her while we were on our way home and made plans to meet her at his house later that night. He lives alone and…"

The rest was muffled and cut off from Naruto planting his fist in Sasuke's face.

He turned angry eyes on Hinata, they were an amber color which surprised her more than anything else.

"You really want to know," he spat, "I had sex with her that night. Yes, I cheated on Holly. I've done it multiple times and I never called that waitress again. After that Holly started to bore me so one week later I dumped her."

Naruto yanked his backpack off the floor and stalked off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know it starts off slow but it'll pick up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters. I do own the plot of this story however.**

**Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfiction, I am not sure how well this is going to go but I wanted to give it a try. I had originally started writing this with different names but changed my mind halfway through so if I missed a name and it doesn't make sense I apologize profusely. I edited this thing a lot in my quest to rename all the characters but I am only human. I am looking forward to reviews whether positive or constructive and hope to make any future stories better. This story is rated M but it doesn't get steamy until later chapters and I will try to update often. This one has some hinted at adult themes but nothing too risque.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Dad I don't understand this damn math." Hinata growled and threw her pencil down in frustration.

Hiashi came over to the table," Let me see it."

Hinata pushed her book over. Her father peered at it for all of 5 seconds before he stepped away and said, "Yeah. Calculus is not something I can do."

Hinata sighed audibly and pushed her book away and slammed her notebook shut,"Well I need to take a break."

She walked back to her room as the phone rang. Her father answered it and a moment later he appeared at the doorway, "There's a gentleman named Sasuke on the phone for you."

Hinata frowned. Why was he calling her and how did he get her phone number. She certainly didn't remember giving it to him. She took the phone from her father and said, "Hello?"

"Hinata. This is Uchiha, Sasuke from lunch."

"Yeah. Hi Sasuke."

"Listen a bunch of us are going to the movies and I wonder if you wanted to come?"

"When?"

"In like thirty minutes."

"Oh you mean tonight?"

"Yes. I meant to bring it up to Naruto at lunch but you caught me off guard."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "I have to ask my dad."

"I'll wait."

Hinata set the phone down on her dresser and went in search of her dad. He was in his study.

She knocked softly. At his command to enter she said, "Hey dad. I have a question."

She waited until he looked at her before continuing," A bunch of kids from school are going to see a movie tonight and they invited me to come. Can I go?"

Hiashi studied her for a moment, "Did you finish your math?"

Hinata looked at her feet, "No sir."

"Will you when you get home?"

Her head shot up in surprise, "Yes. Of course."

"Do you want to go?"

Hinata shrugged, "Well normally no. You know I'm shy, but I don't have any friends here and Sasuke is a nice guy."

"About that...Are you going as his date?"

"Heavens no. He's cute but no way."

Her father nodded seemingly appeased, "Have fun, daughter."

She knew she was given permission and being dismissed. She ran back to her room and yanked the phone to her ear, "Sasuke?"

"I'm here."

"My dad said yes."

"Awesome," he replied, "See you at the theater in 15 minutes."

Hinata hung up and went to her closet. She pulled on the jeans she kept for special occasions, tight around the rear but flared out at the knees. She wondered if Naruto would notice and immediately berated herself for that thought. She looked at her clothes and considered. There was her default tank top. It was still loose but had more of a flattering fit. She yanked it off the hanger and pulled it over her head. The light blue color complimented her bluish purple hair, which she pulled back away from her face. She ran around getting the things she would need and then peeked her head in her dad's study and said, "I'm taking the car. Bye."

He threw his keys at her and waved her away.

She had to use her phone to find the movie theater and she saw Sasuke waiting outside with his hands in his pockets. He spotted her and started walking towards the car. She pulled into a nearby spot and got out just as he reached her, "Hey."

"Hi. Where is everyone?"

"Naruto will be along shortly and everyone else bailed at the last minute. From what I understand though Naruto will be bringing his girlfriend."

That caught Hinata's attention, "He said he didn't have a girlfriend."

Sasuke shrugged like he didn't care. He probably didn't.

Why would Naruto hide the fact that he had a girlfriend? It made no sense. Did he want to keep his options open because he knew she thought he was cute? If that was the case why bring her now?

She figured she would get no answers until she asked him herself. When they reached the sidewalk Sasuke turned and scooped her into a bone crushing hug. When he released her she put her hand on his arm and one over her ribs, "I don't think you realize your own strength."

He smiled and grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle. He let out a low whistle, "Damn, you look good enough to eat."

She smiled and looked up right into Naruto's eyes, they were amber again.

His eyes flicked from her hand in Sasuke's and back to her face. She pulled away from Sasuke and forced a smile, "Hi Naruto-kun."

He nodded to her and his voice was slightly chilly when he said, "Hinata."

She frowned thinking that the chill in his voice was uncalled for. If she wanted to touch Sasuke she would touch Sasuke and there was nothing he could do about it.

A lovely girl with pink hair came sauntering up to them and she threaded her arm through Naruto's and smiled at him. He didn't move or smile back.

The girl turned and noticed her, "Oh. Hi. I'm Sakura."

She held out her hand.

Hinata shook it, "Hello. I'm Hinata."

"Oh the new girl. Naruto mentioned you."

"He did?"

That surprised her. She didn't think she was noteworthy enough to be mentioned by someone like him. She looked at him and he smiled a little at her, his eyes back to beautiful blue.

"Yeah. I asked if he had seen the new girl and he mentioned he had you in one of his classes."

Hinata's face fell slightly. He was just answering her question, he didn't go out of his way to mention her. She glanced at Sakura and caught the girl eying her and knew she was being measured up, making sure she was no threat. Apparently she passed the test because Sakura smiled and started chattering non-stop.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and steered her to the ticket window, "We should get in line."

As they were standing in line Hinata's heard her phone go off and she flipped it open to see a text from Jake.

_'What r u doing right now?'_

She grinned at her phone and typed:

_ 'Standing in line at the movies.'_

_ 'Movies huh? With ur dad or did u make friends?'_

_ 'Friends.'_

A few minutes passed and Jake didn't respond so Hinata put her phone away and caught Sasuke looking at her, "I'm gonna want the number to that phone."

"Me too," Naruto piped in.

Hinata smiled and said, "Sasuke, how did you get my home phone number?"

He grinned at her, "Maybe I'm a ninja."

"There's no such thing as ninjas."

"That's what you think," he grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tell me."

"I wasn't going to."

She moved towards the window to buy her ticket only to have Sasuke pull her away and press a ticket into her hand. She looked at him in surprise and he shrugged, "Can't let a pretty girl pay for anything, even if she isn't my date."

Sakura snorted and Sasuke threw her a dark look. Hinata ignored Sakura, Sasuke made her miss Jake horribly but she tried to smile at him and said, "Alright but I buy my popcorn and if you buy it for me I will slip money into your pocket when you aren't paying attention."

Sasuke grinned, "I might like that. Don't tempt me."

Hinata just rolled her eyes. Sakura spoke up, "So Hinata why did you move to Konoha?"

"My grandfather died and left everything to my dad so we came here."

"Wait...so are you rich?"

Hinata hesitantly nodded, "I would've preferred to stay where I was with my friends."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I would hate having to move during the summer."

Hinata disagreed, "It wasn't that. Moving during the summer didn't bother me. Good exercise."

Naruto scoffed, "Like you need it."

Sakura hated that and wrapped herself more tightly around him. Hinata turned away and went to find Sasuke. He didn't make her feel bad. She found him headed inside and she ran to catch up to him. He saw her coming and threw an arm around her shoulders in much the same way Jake would have and steered her towards the refreshments. She was in line and had a moment to text Jake;

_'I miss you horribly."_

_ 'I'm sure ur exaggerating. Ur at the movies with ur friends.'_

_ 'One of my friends reminds me of you and I miss you.'_

_ 'Miss u 2, babe.'_

In the auditorium she found herself sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was on Naruto's other side. Sakura didn't look too happy with the seating arrangements and as a result was practically sitting in Naruto's lap and kept trying to make out with him.

Hinata leaned over and whispered to Sasuke, "Is Sakura trying to have sex with Naruto?"

Sasuke peeked around her and started to chuckle.

Naruto pushed Sakura's hair out of his face and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sasuke looked at him innocently, "Nothing."

"You never laugh at nothing. What did Hinata say?"

"You want to know you ask her. She's sitting right here," Sasuke pointed to Hinata as if Naruto had forgotten.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's arm, issuing a cat-like sound from Sakura but he ignored her, "What did you say?"

"I'll tell you later."

He looked at her skeptically but removed his hand and went back to trying to get Sakura to sit in her own chair and leave him alone. After the movie Sasuke was walking Hinata to her car, "Hey don't worry about Sakura. She can be a bitch and she doesn't really like Naruto. She thinks dating him will make me jealous. Naruto is still your friend."

"Sakura likes you?"

He nodded, "She does but she's not my type and this reinforces my opinion of her."

Hinata ran her hand through her hair and said, "I thought I passed her no threat test."

Sasuke looked confused, "Her what?"

"When she first saw me she assessed me to make sure I wasn't a threat. I thought I passed because she became friendly but maybe that's part of some charade."

"Threat?" Sasuke asked still confused, "What kind of threat?"

"A threat to her relationship with Naruto."

"I don't get it."

"Girls with boyfriends that are friends with other girls assess said girl to make sure she's no threat to them. IE. ugly, fat, dull, etcetera."

"You mean make sure the friend has no good qualities that will steal the boyfriend?"

"Exactly."

"That's stupid."

Hinata couldn't help but agree, "I thought I passed but I guess not."

"Of course you didn't pass. You are none of those things. You are gorgeous, funny and not nearly fat and Naruto adores you. As a matter of fact he forbade me to ask you out."

Hinata couldn't hide her surprise, "He did? Why?"

"He wants to keep you around and he figured that if you were my girlfriend it wouldn't work out and then things would be awkward and you'd stop hanging out with us."

"Oh. Do you think it wouldn't work out?"

They reached her car and Sasuke leaned against the trunk and gave her a long serious look before he shrugged, "I agree with him. It's better this way. Best not to risk it."

She smiled and hugged him, "Good night Sasuke. Thanks for inviting me. I was so sure I would become a loner at this school."

Sasuke smiled and squeezed her once more and made her squeak then let her go; "I would never leave a woman all alone, especially one as pretty as you."

She rolled her eyes and dug into her purse for her keys. Sasuke cleared his throat and asked, "You seemed a little depressed earlier. Everything okay?"

Hinata looked at him and shrugged, "You just remind me of my best friend. He doesn't really look much like you but he acts the same way. It just made me miss him, that's all."

Sasuke nodded like he understood. Maybe he did, "Any romantic attachment to this guy?"

Hinata's surprise showed on her face, "No. Not at all. He's gorgeous yes, but no. That would be a little weird. We've been best friends since we were five." She left out the part of what she did with Jake his last night in town. A blush entered her cheeks as she thought about that night. Only her journal knew about that and she intended to keep it that way.

Sasuke smiled, "Good. See you tomorrow."

She glanced a head of her as she was getting into her car and caught sight of Naruto and Sakura making out in front of a black car. She noticed Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke.

She swallowed her disappointment and got in her car.

_'Not ready to date yet,'_ she thought, _'what a liar he was! A womanizing liar!'_

She was grateful to Sasuke for telling her about him. She still thought he was the hunkiest thing she had ever seen in her life and she wanted him to like her in a more romantic way no matter that she told herself he wouldn't do that, she wasn't his type if Sakura was any sign, and he wasn't worth it she still couldn't help wanting to look more attractive to him.

She couldn't concentrate on her homework so she guessed on the problems she had left then went upstairs to her room. She could see the neighbor's house from her window and noticed that the window to the room facing hers had the light on. The blinds were open and she wondered who the possessor of that room was.

She felt like a peeping tom by watching but she was too curious. She knew that a family lived there, she'd seen into that room before but no one was ever in there. A body came into view and Hinata gasped and dropped her backpack in surprise! She dropped to the floor before she was noticed and absorbed what she just saw. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Naruto!

Naruto lived right next door and she could see straight into his bedroom! How had she missed that? She got to her knees and peeked over the window sill to see if he was in still in view. All she could see were his legs and feet in the air and figured he must be in bed. She slowly rose to her feet and that allowed her to see most of him but the wall blocked the rest of her view.

_'He's not paying any attention to you, Hinata! _She scowled,_'__Get into your pajamas and get into bed!'_

She frowned at herself then yanked her shirt off over her head and forgot to close the blinds as she walked away from her window.

* * *

Naruto propped his head on two pillows and spoke to Sakura on the phone but his mind and heart wasn't on the conversation. He kept thinking about Hinata. He thought back to the point at the movie when he walked up and saw Hinata holding hands with Sasuke. He was filled with a possessiveness that he didn't understand. Hinata wasn't his type, she was plain. Granted her hair was an amazing color but she kept that hidden in her boring ponytail. He was unsure what to make of her lotion then decided that didn't matter. He felt this possessiveness and he didn't like it. She wasn't his and she could hold hands with whomever she wanted but he still didn't like it and he also didn't like that he liked her and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't want to like her. He felt a surge of anger towards Sasuke! What the hell was he doing holding Hinata's hand? Naruto thought he made his feelings quite clear about Hinata. Then Sasuke went and flirted with her and damn her if she didn't go and flirt back!

Then she wore those jeans which just made him aware of the gentle sway to her hips. The shirt she was wearing wasn't tight by any means but it was a tank top and the strap to her bra kept peeking out at him and it happened to be black and he was fairly certain he cracked a few teeth from all the clenching he was doing! He remembered after the movie when he was kissing Sakura against his car he was thinking about Hinata and pretended he was kissing Hinata and became completely aroused. If Sakura noticed she didn't give any indication that she noticed. He knew she really liked Sasuke and she was using him to make Sasuke jealous. Naruto didn't care, he saw an opportunity to have some fun and he knew Sasuke wouldn't care.

Problem was Hinata was a good woman and she deserved a man who would be good to her and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. That man was not him! He barely saw potential and she seemed to not care what others think and just did what she thought was comfortable which he commended but it wouldn't help her get a boyfriend. If she was even after a boyfriend. Sakura was more the type for him. Nice and slender, not that Hinata wasn't slender but he couldn't really tell how slender with the shirts she wore. Sakura also had a nice bosom which was a plus in his book and another thing he couldn't be sure of with Hinata; Sakura had long shapely legs and he really liked the cute short little skirt she wore that night without any panties. He noticed that when he slid his hands over her backside and he liked that too. But she was a harpy, a willing harpy but a harpy nonetheless but he did like the look of her on his arm. A shriek pierced his thoughts and he sighed. He would've been happy to think about the possessiveness he felt when he was around Hinata and analyze it but that would have to wait until later.

"Sakura?"

The shrieking continued.

"Sakura?" Naruto sighed; he was going to have to shout at her.

"Sakura?!" He yelled into the phone.

The shrieking stopped abruptly.

"Look, I have to get off the phone," he looked around frantically for an excuse and his eyes landed on the textbooks, "I have some homework I need to finish up before class tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine."

Her voice caught and Naruto sighed silently and rolled his eyes. _'By all the blessed saints,__'_ he thought,_ 'she's crying?'_

He cleared his throat and hoped he could use his gentle voice and it would calm her, "Sakura? I didn't mean to make you cry. I was trying to get your attention. I'm sorry, baby. I really do have homework and I hear you about Hinata, okay? I won't eat lunch with her or anyone else but you tomorrow okay?"

There was a moment of silence and then Sakura blurted out, "Eating with Sasuke is okay, just don't eat with her ever!"

"I can't do that. Hinata is my friend and I seemed to be her first friend at the school."

"She can eat with Kiba and Ino! I saw her talking to them!"

"She may have made friends with Ino but honestly with Kiba? I doubt it. The point is it would make Sasuke sad to not eat lunch with her anymore and Hinata is his friend and my friend."

He heard Sakura take a breath to argue and spoke before she could and he dropped his soothing voice. There was a bite to his tone now and he didn't try to stop it, "Look, Sakura, I'm not going to tell Hinata I can't be her friend just because you want me to. You need to calm down. Hinata is a nice girl and she's no threat to you! Understand?"

"Fine! Whatever! Her voice was venomous.

Naruto ignored it, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Whatever," there was a click in his ear.  
He rolled his eyes and set his phone down. If Sakura was mean to Hinata in any way he was going to kill her! He rolled to his feet and walked over to his window. The glass was cool against his forehead. He looked down at the grass between his house and the Hyuga compound. He knew Hinata lived there now and wondered where her room was. He lifted his eyes to the bedroom he could see into, no one occupied that room for years so he wasn't worried until he saw that that had changed!

The current occupant and just pulled her shirt off over her head.

He watched Hinata walk around her room in her, he had to clench his teeth again, black lacy bra looking for a specific shirt. She threw a couple of them over her shoulder and then found the one she was looking for and slipped it on. Her breasts disappeared from sight and he could think again. He wondered why she wore the baggy shirts! Those were nothing to be ashamed of. He approved!

There wasn't an ounce of fat on that girl! Her waist was small and it was smooth up to her chest which wasn't small by any means and Naruto liked it. The shirt, he noticed must have been a night-shirt since it hit her mid-thigh. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs which were smooth and he suddenly felt like a pervert and turned away. He ripped his shirt off!

When had it gotten so hot?

He took a deep breath which did nothing to calm his raging emotions and he thought about what he had seen. Her legs looked soft as hell and he wanted to run his hand over them. He wanted to keep looking and knew he shouldn't but he turned around anyway. She was staring at him and she, predictably, blushed when she realized she'd been caught staring. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He opened his window and leaned out and mouthed, "Open your window."

She did and leaned out towards him.

"You're new room?"

She nodded and her hair, which he noticed was down and brushed smooth, fell over one shoulder. Naruto groaned silently. She was beautiful. He kicked himself for hastily asking Sakura out just because his emotions about Hinata confused him.

Sasuke kept saying how pretty Hinata was but Naruto just didn't listen. He didn't notice anything at school and then she had to show up at the movie in tighter pants and that cute tank top, then get shirtless in front of him and ruin it all.

She tilted her head which was so cute Naruto had to grip the window sill, "You okay, Naruto-kun? You look sick."

"I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded, it'll pass.

She smiled and said, "Are you any good at math?"

"What kind of math?"

"Calculus."

'Oh that is just not fair,' he thought, 'smart too?'

Damn it!

"Yeah I'm not horrible at it," his voice sounded breathless even to his ears but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. Do you think you could help me out? I get the basics but I'm having trouble understanding some of the problems."

"Sure. How about tomorrow after school?"

"That sounds great," he heard her phone ring.

She looked back at him and said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She pulled back and paused and looked at him, "Maybe drink some water and then go to sleep, you look like you're going to pass out."

He nodded. She closed her window, gave him a last smile and put her phone to her ear. She walked away giving him a nice unintentional view of her backside.

Naruto turned and ran downstairs yelling, "Mom!"

He got to the bottom and looked around, where the hell was his mother? He sprinted towards the laundry room and flung the door open, he found his mother putting clothes in the washer, her back was to him, "Mom!"

Kushina jumped about a foot in the air and spun around, "Uzumaki, Naruto! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry mom but you have this knack for knowing everyone and I need the number for the Hyuga compound."

"Why?"

"I know the girl who moved there recently and I forgot to tell her I can't eat lunch with her tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Sakura is having some jealousy issues so I thought I should spend some time with just her and smooth things over."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"She'll be fine. She and Sasuke get along really well."

The moment the words were out of his mouth he clenched his teeth, He did not like that she got along with another guy, especially his best friend. No matter how confused he was around Hinata he couldn't deny that somewhere in the back of his mind he already labeled her as his. That realization made him put his face in his hands and up into his blonde hair. He just met her but he felt as if he'd known her for years which didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense around that woman and she should not be allowed to be that hot! Especially when he was seeing someone else. Damn it all, he was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.

He looked at his mother and she wore an expression of understanding on her face.

The woman was intuitive!

She walked into her room to her desk and handed him a piece of paper with the name of the current owner and the old number for the compound, "He didn't change it. Same ol' number."

He hugged his mom and grabbed the paper, "Thanks mom."

He ran upstairs and grabbed his phone. Her dad answered.

"Hello sir. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto and I live next door. I was wondering if I could speak to your daughter?"

"Yes, of course. One moment."

There was a lot of muffled sounds and then Hinata's voice came over the line, "Too lazy to walk the five feet to my house?"

He laughed, "Of course. I'm a guy. It's too taxing to get up to turn the TV off."

"But you'll expend the energy to search or the remote if it's missing."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "That saves us from having to look next time."

She laughed and Naruto closed his eyes, letting the sound wash over him. He realized what he was doing and sat up straighter.

_ 'What the hell is the matter with me?' _he chastised himself,_ '__I'm dating another girl, not this one. __Get a grip, Uzumaki!' _

"So what's up, Naruto-kun?"

Her laughter had died down and she was waiting for him to explain why he called.

"I wanted to tell you but forgot when we spoke like ten minutes ago that I won't be able to eat lunch with you tomorrow. I hate this!"

"Oh."

Ah! The disappointment. He didn't want her to be disappointed but he was pleased that she wanted to be with him.

"I just talked to Sakura and she's having some issues so I decided to eat with her tomorrow to help her out."

"Okay. I got Sasuke."

Naruto's grip on the phone tightened and he forced his teeth apart and said, "Yes. That's true."

"I guess I'll see you in government tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Hinata."

He hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. _'I might as well resign to these feelings since they won't go away,'_ he thought.

* * *

Hinata looked at the phone in her hand before dropping it and resumed the conversation she was having on her cell phone, "I'm back, Jake. Sorry that was a guy I met at school."

"Yeah? What did he want?"

"Just to tell me that he won't be eating lunch with me tomorrow. But it's fine I made other friends."

"Do you like this guy who won't eat lunch with you?"

"Jake, you can't ask me that question. Not after what you told me."

There was silence on the other line and Hinata waited. She knew Jake would see she was right. There was nothing to be done and they needed to stay friends. After a while he said, "You're right. I'm sorry. It still pleases me that I was your first."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about the delay. Went out of town and then the computer crashed and I lost a lot of work and didn't have to will to write it again for a while!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters.**

**So here is an update finally. The internet is out at my house so I'm at my brother's using his Wi-Fi. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

A few weeks passed. Hinata was amazed at how fast she'd adjusted. Naruto was so friendly but then again so was Sasuke. She had been nervous about meeting the rest of the gang but they all accepted her as readily as Sasuke had. Sakura was still a little touchy but she seemed to stop hating her now that she had nothing to worry about, at least that's how it seemed. Hinata was a little surprised that Naruto was still dating Sakura. From what she heard and understood Naruto changed girlfriends faster than he changed underwear. The thought of Naruto's underwear brought a slight blush to Hinata's cheeks and she hastily pushed that thought away. Naruto must really like Sakura and Hinata failed to see why. Sakura was pretty, anyone with eyes could see that, but she wasn't the best person. Hinata dragged her thoughts back to her drama class and tried to pay attention to her teacher who was explaining some of the warm ups that actors do. Ino had smiled at her when she walked in and Hinata silently wondered if she was planning something. Kiba talked to her non stop before class and still walked with her to the Yucca building every day. He finally stopped trying to come get her after second period because of Naruto but she had him in her fifth period class and that seemed good enough for him. Her teacher went off on a tangent about the benefits of exercise during these warm ups and Hinata groaned. At least government was next. Government was slightly boring but government meant Naruto and Hinata looked forward to that class every day.

Hinata packed her backpack early and fled from the room when the bell rang. As always Kiba caught up to her and she sighed. She was never able to get away from him, he always found her like a bloodhound. He grinned at her, "You're in a hurry."

"Yeah well Drama no longer holds appeal for me. I might change classes."

"The teacher can be tiring."

"Ugh! She's exhausting."

Kiba laughed. She walked as fast as she could, pressed her way through the bodies and went into Ms. Kurenai's class without saying goodbye to Kiba. Naruto wasn't there yet and Hinata realized she was thirsty.

"Ms. Kurenai, where can I get something to drink?"

Ms. Kurenai turned her red eyes to Hinata and said, "There's a room down the hall that sells stuff like that."

"Thank-you."

Hinata walked back into the crowd and thanked the heavens that Kiba wasn't outside the door. She was pushing her way through the crowd when an arm snaked around her waist and yanked her close. She shrieked and turned around.

It was Sasuke.

He grinned at her and she smacked him on the chest, "God! Sasuke-kun! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

His response was to lift her off her feet and squeeze her until she heard something pop.

"Put her down," a voice said from behind them.

Hinata craned her neck to see who it was. Naruto was standing there; his normal blue eyes a liquid amber.

She looked back as Sasuke and he winked before setting her on her feet. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the classroom and yelled over his shoulder, "Your class is on the other side of the campus!"

Sasuke gave them a mock salute and walked away with a bounce in his step. Hinata dug in her heels in an effort to stop Naruto, "I want something to drink!"

Naruto sighed and changed directions still pulling her along. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge they had in there and Naruto paid the man in charge of the snacks, grabbed her hand and pulled her back out into the hall before she could protest. She yanked her hand away from his and snapped, "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Pay for my soda?"

"Because it was faster. If you want to pay me back for it you can but honestly it's not a big deal, Hinata."

He tried to take her hand again but she yanked it away and he frowned at her, "I can't hold your hand?"

"You're dating Sakura."

"I don't want to hold your hand in a romantic way, Hinata. I just...hell I don't know," he turned away.

"Naruto-kun?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned back around, "Maybe you should tell me what's going on? It might help."

He looked at her miserably, "I don't even know. We've been spending a lot of time together," he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "I'm just confused. I'll figure it out."

He looked so miserable and lost she just wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him everything would be alright. She almost gave in to the urge but Naruto composed himself, ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled at her, "Anyway how's your grade in calculus?"

They had one study session and Naruto was a great tutor. She sighed at the change in topic but let it go. She smiled at him, "It's actually much better. Thank you for helping me. My dad was having the hardest time explaining it to me...which was not at all."

He chuckled, "That's good. That your grade is good not that your dad couldn't help you, that's not good."

"I got it, Naruto-kun."

A bunch of kids started coming in so Naruto led Hinata over to his desk and whispered, "Listen, tomorrow I'm not coming."

"To school?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Well Sasuke's parents are going out of town and they are taking Sasuke's brother, Itachi, with them. He's nineteen and they are going to help him move into his college dorm. Anyway we are going to be spending all day at his house."

"We?"

"Me, Temari, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and of course Sasuke. Lee has the flu so he can't come."

"Oh. Well I hope you have fun."

She started to head for her seat and Naruto cocked his head in thought, _'does she really think she's not invited?'_

He reached out and caught a handful of her shirt and pulled her back, "Do you really think you aren't invited?"

"Am I?"

"Of course," Naruto replied in disbelief, "You are one of us and besides Sasuke would rip out my small intestines and force it down my throat if I didn't invite you."

She smiled and then shuddered at the imagery, "I would love to come but my dad drops me off every day."

He shrugged, "That's fine. Ask him if you can ride with me. I'm sure he'll let you this one time. Or if you like I can ask him."

No, no," Hinata responded. She shifted her weight and the tilt of her hips made Naruto ball his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her, "I'm his daughter. I'll ask him. It does sound like fun."

Ms. Kurenai cleared her throat pointedly and Naruto gently pushed Hinata towards her desk.

"Thoughtless Hinata," Naruto playfully scolded with a wink thrown her way, "How dare you hold up class to talk to me."

Ms. Kurenai wasn't fooled and she glared at both of them. Hinata stuck her tongue out at Naruto as she sat down at her desk.

A moment later Naruto nudged her elbow and handed her a piece of folded paper. She opened it and blushed:

_Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it._

Hinata reached into her backpack for her pen and decided to be bold even though what she wrote made her blush worse:

_What if I intend to use it?_

She folded it and handed it back.

Naruto read her note and choked. He quickly responded:

_ Watch yourself, Hyuga, I might just take you up on that offer!_

She laughed at his note and Ms. Kurenai cleared her throat again. Hinata mouthed an apology and looked over at Naruto. He was grinning at her which made her grin back. He threw his pen at her and she caught it before it hit her in the face. She decided to keep it and slipped it into her backpack. He shook his head and held out his hand. She shook her head at him and ignored his hand.

"Excuse me, Naruto and Hinata," she tapped the chalkboard with her knuckle, "This stuff is on the test but apparently whatever you two are doing is way more important. Want to share with the class?"

"No ma'am," this came from Naruto.

"Then I suggest you stop screwing around and pay attention or I will humiliate you both."

They nodded as one and pulled out their books to follow along and take notes.

The next day dawned dark and stormy. Hinata frowned at the weather outside. Figures! They were ditching school to swim so of course the weather wouldn't cooperate.

She had gotten a call from Sasuke last evening around ten, which kind of made her dad mad and she quickly explained to Sasuke that he couldn't call that late. She doubted he heard her; he was very excited that she was going to be joining them that he could barely contain himself. He spewed a list of what she would need right before he clicked off.

She glanced down at her hastily written list and then frowned at her two swimsuits. They were both one pieces of course but one had big eyelets around the around the waist and belly button and the other one did not. She was certain that she was going to be the only one in a one piece but she decided that she didn't care. She did not feel confident in a two piece and in her opinion the tops came loose too easily, although the more she thought about it she figured that was probably part of the appeal. She grabbed her beach towel and rolled her eyelet swimsuit up in it and decided to pack it just in case the weather changed. Along with it she packed her hairbrush, and an entire new outfit complete with panties and bra just in case she got thrown in with her current clothes on. Sasuke seemed like he might be the type to do that.

Her dad had agreed to let her ride with Naruto. In fact he looked downright grateful explaining that he had to go in a little early to do some extra work.

A soft knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

Her dad poked his head in, "Hi. Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving and to have a good day at school."

She winced a little at the lie and said, "Okay. Thanks Dad. Have a good day at work."

Her dad barked out a humorless laugh and left, closing the door behind him. She finished her packing and changed into shorts, her blue tank top, sandals and a ponytail completed her outfit. She threw her bag over her shoulders and ran downstairs. It was pouring outside. She locked the door behind her, grateful for the porch covering and then bolted into the rain and ran across the ten feet into Naruto's front lawn. He came out the door as she was flying up the stairs shielding her face from the pelting rain and they collided. He grabbed her around the waist and one arm to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"Well hello."

She smiled at him, "Hi. Thanks for the save."

"I play hero whenever I can."

She snorted in disbelief, "Yeah right."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course."

He smiled, grabbed her hand and ran with her to her side of the car. She laughed and smiled, having a great time as he opened her door. She slid into his lovely little black car and watched him run around the front of the car, slip on the wet ground and disappear from sight. A moment later he popped back up and swung into his seat so fast she was surprised momentum didn't propel him into her lap.

She looked at him, "Are you okay?"

He just gave her a look that clearly said, 'woman please.'

"Are we going to be able to swim in this weather," she asked.

Naruto gunned his engine and asked, "Sasuke didn't tell you huh? That's usually the first thing he tells girls," he gave her a wicked smile before continuing, "Sasuke's parents are rich. The pool is inside and it's heated."

Her mouth fell open and he shut it with his finger, "You'll catch flies," he nodded towards her legs and smacked one with his hand, "Nice legs by the way."

She blushed hotly and tried to cover them with her bag. He looked at her and winked. Her blush deepened. He shook his head and said almost regretfully, "You really are so pretty when you blush."

She lifted wide, surprised eyes to his and the intense look on his face made her pause. Her mind registered somewhere that looking into his eyes was a mistake. She was captivated. They were so blue she felt like she could drown in them. She leaned forward before she gave her body leave to do so. He leaned towards her at the same time, their lips were a breath apart when a clash of thunder rang in the air. She shrieked and jerked back, hitting her head on the door. It broke the spell and Naruto laughed at her. He pulled her close to examine her head.

"What's the damage?"

"Nothing serious. I doubt you'll even have a bump. Maybe a small headache but again I doubt it," she looked relieved and he said, "You lucked out, Hyuga."

"Yeah," she sounded horribly breathless, "Thank God for the timing."

"Or curse Him for it."

She thought he sounded serious and she looked at him but he only smiled and swung his car out onto the road. Fifteen minutes later Naruto was pulling into a driveway in front of a huge house. Some cars were already parked along the street and the rain and slowed to a drizzle. She looked up at the house in shock.

"Told you his parents were rich. I really am surprised he didn't mention it to you."

He shrugged and got out before she could form a response. He was coming around the car to open her door but she beat him to it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is this going to be the norm for us? Me fighting you for the chance to show some chivalry?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to doing things for myself but this could turn out to be fun."

His other blonde eyebrow joined the first one, "Indeed? Alright, game on, woman!"

They went into the house.

She stopped and looked around. Naruto shut the door and stood beside her. She was in a hallway and straight ahead was the kitchen. Around the wall was the largest living room she had ever seen and a stairwell led downstairs just beyond the living room. Sasuke opened that door and music drifted up the stairs, soda cans clutched in his hands, "Hey guys! Come down here, this is where the party is."

Naruto put his hand on the small of Hinata's back and urged her ahead of him, "The bar/party room is down here, the bedrooms are one floor up and Sasuke's is above that in the attic."

"Sasuke-kun has a bedroom in the attic?"

"Yeah. Cool huh?"

"Hell yeah."

He laughed and urged her down the stairs. She came face to face with exactly what Naruto said, a party room. Sasuke hung up streamers, had balloons floating around and music playing. The door to the patio was open but the screen was shut so the room was filled with the scent of rain. Hinata loved that smell, it was her favorite and she silently complimented Sasuke on his good taste. Sakura came out of nowhere and threw herself into Naruto's arms with a girly squeal. She was wearing next to nothing. A short little skirt and something Hinata assumed was her swim suit top. It looked more like a bra. Sakura's navel was pierced and she was barefoot. Hinata couldn't fault her for the navel piercing, thanks to Jake and a dare hers was pierced too but she could fault her for her attire. She wrinkled her nose in distaste before she was swept off her feet into Sasuke's arms, "Hey there, girly."

"Ha! Yeah right! I am the least girly one here."

He set her on her feet and said, "Correction, you are the least slutty one here."

"I stand corrected."

He burst into laughter, threw his arm around her shoulders and steered her down a hallway as he said, "Let me show you the pool."

"Um...okay," she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Naruto and Sakura were following but at a much slower pace since Naruto currently had Sakura pressed up against the wall and they were really interested in each other's tonsils. For a brief moment Hinata wished she was in Sakura's place but then tossed the thought aside and realized the disappointment was there but it wasn't as strong. Either she was getting used to it or she was getting over Naruto. She hoped it was the latter.

Sasuke led her through a pair of double doors and into the pool area. Neji and Tenten were already in the pool, splashing each other. Well Neji was doing all the splashing; Tenten was laughing and trying to block the water. Sasuke took her bag and tossed it on the table then swept her into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun if you drop me in the water I will kill you," she warned.

"You're little," he said and he flipped her sandals off, he reached into her pocket with one hand and pulled her phone out, "I think I can take you." He tossed her shoes and her phone over to her bag. Luckily her phone landed on her bag. She started to struggle and started laughing and shrieking the closer Sasuke got to the water. He held onto her easily and his grip was like iron. Once he was right at the edge and his toes were peeking over the edge he kissed her forehead and threw her into the air. She shrieked right before she hit the water. Her shirt billowed out in the water and her hair came loose. She came up spluttering, pulled her shirt down and tossed her hair out of her face, "Sasuke-kun! You jackass!"

She wiped the water from her face and glared at Sasuke, who was doubled over laughing.

She looked over and noticed that Naruto arrived at some point and he was staring at her. Sakura was chuckling but the look on Naruto's face gave her pause. It was the same intense look he had back when she first met him in the nurse's office and in the car right before they almost...she blushed and pushed that thought away. Sakura started to try to get his attention and his blue eyes flickered from blue to amber and back to blue in less than a second and he schooled his features before turning to Sakura with a smile. There was something intense inside of Naruto. Hinata thought about that as she swam to the edge of the pool. Sasuke reached down, grabbed a handful of her shirt which made it come up to just below her breasts and hoisted her out with one hand. He saw her navel ring and flicked it with his finger before he released her, "Sexy."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down.

"Take your bag," he shoved it at her with such force that she lost her breath when it hit her in the stomach, "and go up two flights of stairs, you'll come to the bedrooms, second door on the left is the bathroom and across the hall is the laundry room, you can change and toss your clothes into the dryer."

"Thanks."

He blew her a kiss and then ran and did a cannonball into the water, throwing water everywhere and making Sakura scream. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked out of the pool area sopping wet. She followed Sasuke's instructions and found the bathroom he was talking about. She shut the door and changed into her swim suit real fast then she went across the hall with her stuff and shoved all her clothes including her hair tie into the dryer. She wrapped her towel around her waist, left her bag on the floor in front of the dryer along with her phone and walked out into the hall barefoot. As she was headed to the stairs to go back to the pool, the hair on the back of her neck stood up right before she was grabbed from behind. She spun around and Naruto's face was about an inch away from hers and he was grinning, "Hi."

She shoved him but he didn't move and he kept his arms secured around her waist, "Naruto-kun! You scared the crap out of me!"

He spun her around to glance at her backside, even gave it a little pat which made her gasp in surprise and then blush and he said, "You look clean."

"Not literal crap, prick!"

He laughed, "I know but you were taking forever, I thought you might have gotten lost. Want to see Sasuke's room?"

"The one in the attic?"

Naruto nodded and led the way down the hall. She followed but grabbed his hand as he reached up to pull the stairs down. He looked at her in question, she lowered her voice to a whisper for reasons she couldn't explain even to herself, "Do you think we should?"

"He won't care, Red," her cheeks turned a light pink at the sound of her nickname, "He'll actually want to know what you think. By the way that swim suit you're wearing is extremely sexy."

She blushed and pulled the towel up. He laughed and said, "You'll have to drop the towel, you won't be able to climb these stairs with it on."

She lifted her chin. He nodded, "Alright, Red. I warned you."

He pulled the stairs down and made sure they were steady on the floor before mounting them. They were like a ladder and she knew right away that she'd have to drop her towel. Naruto was right. She dropped her towel on the floor out of the way and mounted the stairs in just her swim suit. Once up there Naruto pulled on the string that made the stairs come back up. The ceiling was surprisingly high which was good, gave it more of a room feeling than storage space. It was completely silent in this room as if the rest of the house slipped away. She glanced around, the floor was hardwood and there was a giant mattress on the floor covered in blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor and it looked so inviting Hinata had to restrain herself from going over and curling up to take a nap. Above the bed sat a large window which had been opened a crack and the scent of rain filled the room. On the far end, away from the stairs a punching bag hung on a giant hook from the ceiling. Across from the bed against the wall was an enormous dresser with a mirror attached, it looked as if someone made it for him. The wood was thick and the designs on it were hand carved. She wandered over to it and ran her hands over it. Naruto said, "That's nice isn't it?"

"It's lovely."

Naruto leaned against the wall next to it and watched her, "An old friend of the family and Sasuke's godfather actually made that for him the day he was born. I think his name is Yamato or something like that. He's a woodcarver, he's actually very talented as you can see."

"This is seventeen years old? It looks brand new."

"Sasuke takes care of what's his."

He said that in such an odd way she looked at him but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the dresser. He pushed away from the wall and came to stand beside her, he tried to quell the growing temptation to touch her and found he couldn't. He laid his hand on her shoulder and prayed it seemed friendly and not like he wanted to throw her onto Sasuke's bed and kiss her until she was breathless. She flashed a grin at him in the mirror, he grinned back. She stepped away from the dresser and him and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, "So how are things going with Sakura?"

Naruto couldn't stop the groan, he did not want to talk about Sakura, especially with Hinata. He looked down at her and she crossed her legs, rested her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand, and looked at him expectantly. She looked so adorable he smiled and found himself talking, "Well things are okay I guess. She's a little annoying and possessive considering she's in love with Sasuke but it's nothing I can't deal with. She's not overly jealous and if she is she hides it well."

"I didn't think you were looking."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and sat down next to her, "Well to be perfectly honest, I wasn't. I had decided to ask Sakura out for reasons I shouldn't. It was mutually beneficial, she wanted to make Sasuke jealous, as if that would work, I just kept silent about that because I needed her to do what I wanted her to do at the time. I was trying to get my mind off of something and I thought she'd be a nice distraction. As it turns out, not even close."

Hinata didn't say anything, she just looked thoughtful. Naruto threw another prayer heavenward hoping that she didn't know what it was he was trying to get his mind off of. She didn't say anything for a long time and Naruto's nervousness just got worse with each minute that passed. He was sure she could hear his heart slamming against his chest, he sure could.

An eternity passed before she looked at him, "If it's not working out why won't you just confront what it is you're hiding from?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why?"

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his blonde locks, "It's complicated."

She cocked her head to one side and looked as though she didn't believe him, "How?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well I suppose that's fair enough. You don't know me, not really. I hope as time wears on and we get closer you'll see that I am actually a very trustworthy person."

Naruto breathed in a sigh of relief, he was so glad she didn't push him, he might have either gotten angry or confessed how he felt. He wasn't sure which one was worse. He looked up at her and smiled she smiled back. Before he realized what he was doing his hand had reached out and gently pushed back the hair that had fallen over her shoulder, his fingertips softly grazing her neck. She went very still and he jerked his hand back when he realized what it was doing. He didn't apologize, he didn't say anything. He just glared at his hand for betraying him.

A delicate hand appeared on his knee and he raised his eyes to hers. She was smiling, "We should go down, they'll be wondering about us."

Naruto sighed knowing she was right but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be with anyone else, just her. He made himself stand and he held out his hand for her. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before placing her hand in his. Her hand was slim and surprisingly soft, Naruto loved the feel of it in his hand. He led her over to the stairs, kicked them down and let go of her when he had to descend. At the bottom he held up his hands for her and unnecessarily lifted her down the last few steps to the ground. She looked at him in confusion, he stooped down to retrieve her towel to hide his face then took her hand and led her back to the pool. Once they were right outside the door he let go, handed her the towel and made a big show of going in first. She sighed, slightly annoyed and hung back. She let about a minute pass before she walked in. Everyone ignored her except for Sasuke. He walked over to her and hooked his finger in the oval at her navel, "Nice swimsuit."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said and smacked his hand away.

She felt eyes boring into her head and turned, Sakura was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and walked with Sasuke to the pool. She got behind him without him noticing and slammed all her body weight into him; he teetered and then fell in making a bigger splash then she expected. He surfaced and his eyes twinkled mischievously, "Of course you realize this means war."

She laughed at him, "Bring it on!"

Sasuke swam to the side of the pool, swung his frame out in one swing and started to stalk her around the water. She kept her distance until he gave up and he said, "I will get you."

"I know but not now."

He grinned.

She plugged her nose and jumped into the water. She always had to plug her nose because no matter what she did she got water up it and she hated that feeling. She surfaced just as another body was landing in the water and the splash engulfed her and she went under the water once again. She opened her eyes and saw the orange and black of Naruto's swim trunks. She surfaced for air. She had an idea to try and coax Naruto into playing with her but that idea was killed the moment she wiped the water out of her eyes. Sakura was taking up all the room in Naruto's arms and occupying his mouth. She groaned and turned to go on the other side of the pool when she realized she had turned into Sasuke's chest. He grinned, lifted her completely out of the water and threw her to the other side of the pool. She barely had enough time to plug her nose and hold her breath.

Hinata and Sasuke played for a while and she forgot about Naruto and Sakura. Tenten and Neji even joined in before Sakura announced loudly enough for them to hear her, which was clearly her intent, "I'm sick of all the noise. I'm going to dry off."

Hinata watched Naruto boost her out of the water and watched her go get her towel and sling it around her body and stomp out of the pool room, Temari in her wake.

As soon the the door shut behind Temari she turned to go back to her game with Sasuke but her feet were ripped out from under her and she went face first into the water. Water filled her nose and she automatically blew it out without thinking then hoped Charlie wouldn't notice, she certainly couldn't tell if anything followed it.

She surfaced ready to attack her attacker which she expected to be Sasuke. It was Naruto. He was grinning at her and his eyes were sparkling like crazy from his mirth. That only urged her on, she ducked under the water until just her head was visible and walked slowly towards Naruto. He smiled and waited for her to come. As soon as she got close enough she splashed water in his face. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and he grabbed her before she could get away. Somewhere behind her she heard Sasuke say, "I think we've been forgotten."

Splashing resumed and she knew they weren't paying any attention to her and Naruto. Naruto yanked her close, pulled her against his hard chest and held her captive. She could feel the heat of his body seeping into her skin. Her hands rested on his bare shoulders that were slick with water. She felt his hands slide around her waist and lock together behind her back and she stared at him in disbelief, realizing this was no longer a game. His eyes were no longer blue but resembled molten gold and she knew he was going to kiss her. He leaned towards her and she didn't move. Their lips were nearly touching when she was yanked away from him with impressive force and tossed into the air. She hit the water and the spell was broken. She came up and saw Sasuke give Naruto a meaningful look before he swam towards her. She looked at Naruto and he looked angry.

She mentally thanked Sasuke and kicked herself. She had no control over her body when Naruto was touching her, she couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. In truth when he was touching her she wanted whatever he wanted as badly as he wanted it but he was dating another and in no position to demand anything from her and she would be wrong to give it to him. The rest of the time was spent playing pool games and Hinata focused on that and kept her distance from Naruto.

Later on Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Neji were gathered around the unlit fireplace listening to the sounds of the rain hitting the aluminum roof that covered the back porch. The den they were sitting in was down a hallway from the party room and very cozy. Hinata didn't bother getting dressed, she kept her swimsuit on and borrowed a shirt from Sasuke. The shirt was too small for him but it hit her about mid thigh so he said she could keep it. Naruto and Sakura had disappeared somewhere and Hinata didn't even want to think about what they were doing. She absently wondered where Temari went then figured she might have gone back to the pool.

Tenten and Neji were curled up next to each other and asleep in the same bean bag chair, her head was on his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers, Hinata wished she had a camera. The storm outside had grown worse as the day wore on but she didn't mind. She glanced at the clock that hung over the mantel.

Two thirty.

She would have to call her dad soon to ask if him if she could go to Sasuke's since her dad thought she was at school. Her dad liked Sasuke well enough. Sasuke came over one evening a few nights ago with his gaming system and challenged her to a video football game. Hiashi had a secret passion, he liked to paint. His paintings were on the walls all over the house. Sasuke mentioned that he really liked one of the paintings and her dad jumped on that topic and they talked for a long time. Apparently painting was a passion of Sasuke's. He proceeded to ask her father if he wouldn't mind jotting down some pointers to help Sasuke become a better painter and her dad was so flattered he even joined them in a game of football after an explanation of the controller buttons. Her dad made Sasuke stay for dinner and he told some really good jokes that had Hiashi in stitches. Sasuke completely charmed her dad and he left that night with the promise to return again soon.

"You'll have to call your dad soon huh?"

Sasuke's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked at him, "Yeah. I probably should."

"I'll do it. If you call from the house phone he'll know you're already here and he might not like that. I can use my cell and talk to him. He seemed to like me well enough."

I think my dad sees you as a potential boyfriend for me. One he can live vicariously as a painter through. And I have my own cell."

"Yeah but it's all the way up three flights of stairs," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'd hate to disappoint him and as much as I hate to admit it I can't date his lovely daughter."

She just smiled a small smile at him. He smiled back and turned his attention to his phone.

"Hello Hyuga-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke...yes sir...I would be honored to come over for dinner...next week will be fine. I was wondering if it would be okay if Hinata came to my house for a bit? A bunch of us are having a get together and I think she would have a lot of fun."

He paused for a long time and then grinned, "Great. Thank you sir. I'll make sure she's home by eleven."

He clicked his phone shut and said, "You're home free."

Hinata flung herself towards Sasuke to give him a hug but he deliberately fell backwards and she landed on top of him. He laughed at her surprised look and her blush. He stacked his hands behind his head and said, "You know, Hinata, you might want to curb your enthusiasm. You're likely to give a fella the wrong idea."

She smacked his chest and crawled off of him.

He rubbed his stomach and got to his feet, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

He held out his hands for her and pulled her to her feet, "How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Come into the kitchen and we'll decide what kind and how many before we order it."

She followed him into the kitchen and took the pen and paper she handed her and then followed him up the stairs to the bedrooms. She ducked into the laundry room and grabbed her phone and then saw Sasuke in front of Itachi's room. He lifted his hand and knocked. He looked back for her and motioned for her to come stand beside him. A moment later the door was thrown open and Naruto stood there, shirtless with a sheet wrapped around his hips, "Damn it Sasuke, what do you want?"

"Hinata and I are taking orders for pizza," he said nonchalant, as if what was going on in that room wasn't actually happening, "I was wondering what kind of pizza you, Sakura and Temari want."

Hinata's head swung around and she stared at Sasuke,_ 'Temari? She's in there with them?'_

Sasuke looked down at Hinata and winked, "Temari and Sakura think the other one is gorgeous and they get along real nice so..." he shrugged.

From inside the room from her spot on the bed Sakura smiled and waved, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her presence. Naruto rattled off some orders, glared at them, and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke noticed the look on Hinata's face and put his arm around her shoulders, "You okay?"

Hinata looked at him with enormous eyes, "Yeah. I'm just a little shocked."

Sasuke cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry. This was thoughtless of me. I thought you might have gotten over him by now. I forget not everyone is like me or Naruto."

Hinata waved away his apology, "You did what was natural and I best get used to it since Naruto-kun freely hands out sex."

The door behind Sasuke was thrown open and Naruto stood there again, "Sasuke, shut up! I can't concentrate."

Sasuke spun around, "Don't have sex in my house if you can't concentrate with noise, it's my house and I can make as much noise as I want!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared right back. Naruto slammed the door shut. Sasuke sighed and put his arm back around Hinata's shoulders, "Lets go."

He led her back to the kitchen and Hinata couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Uzumaki Naruto was worse than she thought. A houseful of friends and he's off doing...that...without thought to the others and in a house that was not his. She didn't care if Sasuke was his best friend, that was just not something one did. She realized Sasuke was staring at her and she smiled a little too brightly, "I'm alright. Gets less every time it happens."

He didn't smile back, he just drew her into his arms, "Naruto is a whoreson for not seeing what I see in you."

Hinata sighed and snuggled against Sasuke's warmth for a moment and then pulled back, "Okay. Let's order that pizza."

Sasuke took her list and Hinata asked, "What about Tenten and Neji-kun?"

"Are they still asleep?"

Hinata ran back downstairs to check and they were still asleep. When she returned to the kitchen she nodded and Sasuke said, "You snooze you lose."

Once he was done ordering the pizza he said to Hinata, "It'll be ready in about thirty minutes."

Hinata went back downstairs to the party room, dragged a chair over to the screen door and sat down to watch the rain. She noticed Sasuke didn't follow her and was grateful. Why did Naruto have to be that cute? It should be illegal or at least why did he have to be that kind of person? Why not someone who actually gave a damn about the girls he dated? She thought about Sakura and wondered why she stayed with Naruto if Sasuke was the one she liked and her plan was obviously not working. Naruto said that Sasuke was a womanizer but Hinata had yet to see him womanize. She briefly wondered why that was. She glanced down at her phone and saw she had a text.

_Hey beautiful. How r u?_

She smiled at the text from Jake and responded:

_Actually I'm doing great. I'm at a pool party._

_ Pool party? In the middle of a school day? Bad girl._

She didn't know what to say so she didn't respond and a moment later her phone went off again and she looked at it.

_ So which swim suit r u wearing?_

_ This better not turn dirty, Jake._

_ I will be a gentleman I swear._

_ The one with the eyelets._

Her phone didn't go off for a while and she was about to put it down when Jake finally responded.

_ So who is he?_

_ I'm sorry, what?_

_ U only wear that suit when u want 2 look sexy and it does make u look sexy so I want 2 know who the guy is that u r trying 2 impress._

_ You really want to know?_

_ I asked._

_ His name is Naruto._

_ Naruto huh? Does he like u?_

_ Ha! He barely knows I exist._

_ He sounds like an idiot!_

Hinata smiled. Sasuke all but said that very same thing. She was about to respond when Jake sent her another text.

_ Is this the same guy that reminds u of me?_

_ No. That's Sasuke. Naruto is his best friend._

_ Maybe u should date him instead._

_ It crossed my mind but apparently he's a womanizer._

_ Ah. Yes definitely not ur type._

_ How are you, Jake?_

_ I'm peachy keen thanks 4 asking. Actually I spoke 2 ur dad and he was thinking I could come down in the summer. It was actually my mom's idea. I think she wants 2 be alone with Will 2 be honest._

_ They are newly married._

_ They've been married for 6 months. That's not new._

_ Well anyway I would like that if you came and spent the summer with me._

_ Maybe I could kick Naruto's ass until he notices u._

_ Sasuke is thinking of doing that himself._

_ Smart guy. I'd like 2 meet him._

_ You will. In the meantime I'm gonna go check up on some friends and I'll talk to you later._

_ Yup. Later._

Hinata set her phone down on the bar and went into the den to check on Tenten and Neji. They were missing and she could hear splashing coming from the pool and assumed it was them and decided to leave them alone. She went upstairs to find Sasuke and found a note instead:

_Hinata, _

_ Went to get pizza. Will be back shortly. _

_ Love, _

_ Sasuke_

She went back down to the den and sat in front of the fireplace and was joined by none other than Naruto. He came into the room pulling his shirt down over his head. He spotted her and came to sit next to her. He grinned, "Hi."

She took a quick assessment of him. His hair was a mess, his shirt was rumpled, he was barefoot and he wore the look of a man completely sated, "Where are the girls?"

"They are still in the room. Girl talk or something I guess. Either way they kicked me out."

"Hooray," her voice was sarcastic.

Naruto picked up on that and asked, "Hey are you mad at me or something?"

"No. I'm completely disgusted at you."

"What?" He seemed genuinely surprised, "Why?"

"You completely lack all morals. This is someone else's home, Naruto!

That was the first time she didn't use kun and it surprised him but he was too busy arguing with her that he didn't mention it, "I do not lack all morals and it's not like this house belongs to a stranger. It's Sasuke's and in case you haven't noticed he is my best friend."

"Best friend or not it's bad form. You have friends that are here."

"Tenten and Neji? They don't care, they love each other."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke doesn't care. He gets laid in my house all the time."

"Well what about me?"

He looked at her, "You? If you felt left out you should've just told me. There's plenty of me to go around."

The look on her face followed by the hot angry blush made him realize what he had said and to whom he said it. He opened his mouth the say something but the she slapped him across the face before he could and stormed out! She heard him calling her but she ignored him and climbed the stairs and didn't stop until she was outside the front door breathing in the rain that was falling hard and fast. She stood under the aluminum protection of the porch and fumed. Damn Uzumaki Naruto! How dare he say that to her like she was one of his whores! How could he be so heartless? She was so furious she wanted to hit something and she wanted to hit it hard. Sasuke pulled up under the car port. The driveway led all the way around the house to a three car garage but he stopped and parked. He got out with the pizzas and sodas and caught sight of her. He came over to her, set everything down on the little wall that enclosed the porch and put his hands on her shoulders, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You have tears streaming down your face."

She touched her cheek and gasped, "Oh no."

Sasuke didn't smile; he just drew her into his arms and into an understanding hug. She looked up at him to thank him for understanding but she stopped at the look on his face. He looked like he was going to kiss her. He started to lower his head and she wasn't sure if she should let him kiss her or pull away. His hand slid up into her hair and cupped the back of her head. Hinata still hadn't made a decision. His lips were a breath away from hers when the door was thrown open causing both Sasuke and Hinata to jump apart.

Neji came out, "Ah Sasuke, I thought I hear you. We're all starved."

He caught Hinata's eye and she knew he knew what almost happened, she felt her face flame. She grabbed the pizzas and the drinks and said without looking at either of them, "I'll see you boys inside."

She walked inside and heard Neji say, "What the hell were you thinking? You can't kiss..." the door shut and cut off the rest of his words.

She went into the kitchen, set everything down and searched the cabinets for plates and cups. Once that was done she figured she ought to go tell Tenten since Neji was busy yelling at Sasuke. On her way to the pool she passed Naruto, who looked like he lost his best friend, she pointedly ignored him. She wasn't fond of Uzumaki Naruto right now and did not care in the least if he felt bad for what he said. He deserved it and she wasn't in the mood to listen to his apologies. She liked to be in relationships when one presented itself, no flinging, she also didn't make relationships with people who fling. That always ended badly.

Uzumaki Naruto was a flinger!

She entered the pool area and saw Tenten lying on a mat floating in the pool. She was lazily moving her foot around in the water to keep herself mobile. She was probably thinking about Neji. She looked so relaxed and happy that for a moment Hinata wished she was the one floating around in the pool, thinking about Naruto.

Tenten?

Tenten turned her head towards Hinata and smiled, "Pizza here?"

"Yes."

"Where's Neji?"

"Talking to Sasuke. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Tenten rolled off her mat into the water and headed towards the stairs, "Sure."

"How long have you known Naruto-kun?"

She left her mat next to the side of the pool, "I've known Naruto for forever. We grew up together. Everyone kid in this town did."

"Has he always been a flinger?"

Tenten wrung her hair out and wrapped her towel around her body before answering, "No. That started around junior year. He realized how good looking he is and the effect his eyes had on women," she leveled a look at Hinata, "I'm sure you noticed that they change colors?"

Hinata nodded and Tenten continued, "Because of that he's become the womanizing bastard you know now. Luckily for me I was able to escape all that."

Hinata started nodding before what Tenten said sank in. Her head snapped up, "What?!"

Tenten returned her stare, "Naruto and I dated for a year freshman year, then off and on until he became a bastard."

Hinata's mouth fell open and she just stared at Tenten in surprise.

Tenten raised and eyebrow, "You didn't know?"

She shook her head, mute.

"Ah yeah," she slipped her flip flops on and headed for the door. Hinata followed and listened intently and Tenten continued, "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Usually he tells anyone and everyone his dating record. It's like a competition between him and Sasuke. Sakura puts Naruto in the lead and I'm very surprised he's still with her. By now he'd be with someone else. Competition and flavor of the week kind of thing. Except Sasuke has been single for a while, well ever since you showed up and he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get a girl. He might really like you."

Hinata blushed and decided not to comment on that part, "The more I hear about these guys the less I like them."

"I'm making them sound bad and that's not what I'm trying to do. They would give their lives to protect their friends, they are extremely loyal just don't date them."

"That's not a problem. Naruto-kun is cute but he has no feelings for me beyond those of friendship and Sasuke-kun on the other hand is also cute and he would've asked me out if Naruto hadn't forbidden it."

Tenten stopped in front of the doorway to the bathroom, "Naruto is gorgeous as is Sasuke and I'm very surprised he did that to Sasuke. Naruto must like you on some level."

Hinata found she had nothing to say so she shrugged and remained silent. She left Tenten in the bathroom and went back to the den. Neji and Sasuke had come back in and they were currently sitting in the floor next to each other devouring their pizza. Sakura and Temari were nowhere to be seen and Naruto was lounging in one of the big chairs that Tenten and Neji took their nap in. She saw the someone, probably Sasuke, brought the pizza downstairs to the den and she went over and helped herself. She grabbed a soda and sat down at the coffee table. Naruto got up and sat down next to her.

"Hinata," he began softly, when she looked over at him he continued, "Look I'm sorry about what I said. It was totally uncalled for. I was caught up in the moment and I'm sorry. I feel like such a jerk. Of all the girls out there you are the last one I wanted to offend. You are a really good friend and I'm sorry I said that to you."

Hinata studied Naruto's blue, misery filled eyes and saw only sincerity there.

"Alright. You are forgiven; just try to be more careful around me. I'm not one of your whores, Naruto-kun," the use of his nickname made him grin, "nor will I ever be. If you ever want to date me you better be ready to commit. I don't fling and I don't try to date the ones that do."

He nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, of course, you got it."

Hinata held his eyes for a moment, looking for any sign that he might be lying and when she didn't see anything and she felt he was taking her seriously she smiled.

Seeing the smile on her face mad him grin and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. Her face was against his neck and she thought she might pass out. He smelled wonderful. She felt him fingering her shirt and then he pulled back just a touch, keeping his arms around her and said mostly to himself, "Why does this shirt look so familiar?" He studied it for a moment then said somewhat surprised, "This is Sasuke's shirt! You are wearing Sasuke's shirt?! Why are you wearing his clothes?"

Hinata put a finger to her lips and said, "Chill. He said it was too small for him, I didn't want to risk getting my clothes soaked again so he handed me this to wear over my suit and said I could keep it."

Naruto looked skeptical then he shrugged as if it meant nothing to him and pulled her back into his hug. He held her for far longer than he should have and was about to release her when a shriek behind him made him sigh and pull away. He turned to face the source of the noise.

Sakura stood there, furious.

Naruto didn't move, "What?"

"You know what!"

"No. I really don't."

"You had your arms around her!" She pointed a shaking finger at Hinata.

"Yes Sakura, I did," Naruto's voice took on a tone like he was explaining it to a child, "See that's how a hug works. I put my arms around her and she puts her arms around me and then we tighten them briefly before parting."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Sasuke and Neji sneak out and she wished she wasn't boxed in behind Naruto because she sensed this was going to get nasty.

Sakura turned glittering green eyes on Hinata, "You stay away from my boyfriend."

"Naruto or the one you wish was your boyfriend?"

Sakura had the grace to look slightly ashamed, "I don't tell Sasuke what to do. He wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"But Naruto does?"

Sakura bristled with her anger and she bit out, "I don't know what he sees in you anyway. You aren't pretty at all."

"I have what some people call personality. I may not be as pretty as you but I'm not artificial. You are. You draw them in with looks but there is nothing there to keep them interested. I may not have the looks but I'm more fun. I have depth. I'm an actual person. They kill time with you and then they get to know me and they stay with me."

Sakura looked at Naruto like she expected him to defend her but he was busy gaping at Hinata. Hinata glanced at Naruto, realized he was staring at her, and felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Narutoooooo," Sakura whined.

Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance and he turned to Sakura, "Forget it Sakura. I'm sick of your misplaced jealousy. Hinata has done nothing to show she's interested and I don't know why you are so threatened by her...well I didn't until that speech," he glanced at Hinata with fondness before turning back to Sakura, "and frankly your lack of trust in me is insulting. Hinata is my friend, not an ex or a future girlfriend."

_'Well that hurt. Did he have to say that?'_ Hinata thought.

She didn't say anything though. Naruto stood and was still speaking, "I didn't want to do this here but you are driving me crazy and I'm done. I think we should stop seeing each other."

Sakura's mouth worked silently for a moment or two, then her eyes welled up and she ran out of the room.

Naruto sighed and sat down again, he didn't look at her.

She put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Breaking up is never easy."

"I'm sorry you were here and a part of it," he said to his lap.

She gave his shoulders a squeeze and he turned and hugged her. Sasuke came in and asked, "So what in the hell happened? Sakura ran out of here in tears with Temari chasing after her."

Naruto didn't seem inclined to answer so Hinata did it for him, "He broke up with Sakura."

Sasuke thumped Naruto on the back so hard it made Hinata sway backwards and he said, "Finally! Damn man! What were you thinking keeping yourself tied to that wench?"

Naruto sighed against Hinata's neck and she shivered. He lifted his head and his eyes burned into her hers but he didn't say anything. He stared at her for a moment and then stood and faced Sasuke, "I don't know. She was high maintenance but I wanted to make a relationship with someone."

"What the hell for?"

"I'm tired of all the flinging. It's starting to get old. I want a real girlfriend, someone I can spoil and love."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really."

Sasuke shrugged, "Alright man. Hey! That Anko chic is single and she's smoking hot."

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks man. I'll keep that in mind."

Sasuke reached around Naruto and plucked Hinata off her feet, "Come!"

"Arf."

That brought Sasuke up short and he laughed, "I'm sorry. Please come with me, Hinata."

"Where are we going?"

"Hot tub. Naruto, get your trunks on and join us."

Naruto dashed upstairs and Hinata said, "How do you know I have mine on?"

Sasuke stopped and reached for her collar. He pulled it aside to reveal her swimsuit strap. He grinned at her and started walking again, "Also your lack of pants was a dead give away. You are not the type to walk around in your panties and shirt. At least not in front of your friends."

"You think you know me so well."

"Am I wrong?"

She didn't answer and he chuckled, "Thought so."

She followed him down into a little room that had a hot tub in the middle of it. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and jumped in. It was only three feet so a bunch of water sloshed over the sides. Hinata took her shirt off and used the stairs that led down into the hot water. Sasuke smiled at her, "Nice huh?"

"Yeah," she sat back and closed her eyes.

"Yeah so are you in that swimsuit."

She only shook her head even as her cheeks turned pink.

A few minutes passed before the door opened and Naruto came in, clad in just his swim trunks with a towel draped around his neck. He tossed it over the others ones and slid in next to her so close that his leg brushed hers.

She glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and thought he looked so good without his shirt on, the temperature in the hot tub went a few degrees higher and she closed her eyes again and tried to keep her hormones in check.

She felt a hand on her thigh and her eyes shot open. It was Naruto's hand and he wanted her attention. He held out his hands and pulled her to her feet, blatantly checked her out, flicked her navel ring then sat down and made her sit between his legs. He started to rub her shoulders and that combined with the heat made her start to feel drowsy. She felt Naruto's hands slide down her arms to come rest around her waist and he started gently playing with her navel ring but she was so sleepy she didn't care. She wondered briefly before she dozed off if it was Naruto's plan that she sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I really like reviews so please review. It helps me become a better writer. Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
